Gang Life
by YaoiGirl101
Summary: Poor Sasuke is bored one day just hanging out with his gang but suddenly a luscious blond appears and just might make his day worth while  one shot


**FIRST FANFICTION :D none of these character belong to me but a girl can always dream. First fan fiction and the ending is weird sorry. I hope you enjoy and please please please with NaruSasu on top review. And lemon/lime boyxboy action, don't like don't read and don't come whining to me about it. I had this posted on my old account but had to remove it for parental reasons _ anyway please please please review**

Sighing at his brothers black nail polish the 19 year old shook his head and looked up at his reflection. His raven hair framed his face and matched his midnight black eyes and contrasted sharply with his pale skin. He tugged on the bottom of his leather jacket to make it fall correctly on his shoulders and fixed his black v-neck top to fit wrinkle free over his black jeans.

He left the bathroom and walked down the hall of his mansion that he had shared with his older brother since his parents had died until he got to the garage. Avoiding all the ritzy cars that his father had collected he got to his motorcycle. He flipped his phone open and sent a quick text to Juugo to meet him at the bridge. He reached for his black glasses, pushed the button to open the garage door, started his bike and left.

As he pulled into the meeting spot for his group (some people called them a gang) He saw two motorcycles there. The giant black one was Juugo's and the hot pink one had to be Karin's, looked like only Suigetsu was missing. He stopped his bike and walked under the bridge to see Karin leaning up against a pillar and Juugo lounging on the ground. The second she saw him Karin broke out into a squeal that broke the sound barrier causing him to wince.

"SASUKE," she squealed throwing herself at him. He sidestepped the 5 foot 3 red head. She looked like a nerd at first glance with her brown glasses that covered her read eyes and he surprising lack of makeup. But at second glance you would take in the wardrobe and all thoughts of her being a nerd disappeared. Today found her in spiky black 3 inch heels. Then you saw the black tights covered in skulls that meet her strapless red and black plaid strapless dress from hot topic. Despite all her hardest efforts she didn't catch the fancy of the boy she really wanted. Juugo just nodded at their leader and turned back to his phone.

Sasuke Uchia side stepped Karin and turned to see the final member of their group arrive. Suigetsu smirked as he approached and tried to grab Sasuke's crotch. Expecting this he easily side stepped his friend before sending him a glare, not that it had any affect Suigetsu just sent him his famous pointed teeth smile and went to go sit by Juugo.

"Sasuke," Karin pouted, "let's ditch them and head to the nearest bar." Sasuke sent her a glare knowing that Karin just wanted to drug him and rape him in the nearest hotel room.

"Don't try and keep him to yourself Karin," Suigetsu scowled, "you can have him after I pound in his virgin ass." The wrath of Sasuke quickly found its new target. And he wasn't a virgin for god's sake. He had a girl before, well he had tried, that's when he realized that he was actually gay. After that point he had been a seme to a few guys, one or two had tried to make him the uke and he had dropped them faster than a Justin Beeber CD.

Suddenly all conversation stopped as the sound of a motor filled the air. The sound cut off and a moment later a tall tan man appeared. He filled out his leather jacket in a way the Sasuke could only dream of. His jeans were dark wash but not black and his tee-shirt was bright orange with a nine tailed fox on it. He pulled off his orange helmet to revel bright blond spiky hair and piercing blue eyes. Sasuke's heart began to race, though he would never admit it, as he noticed that this man was by far the sexist he had ever seen. He noticed the whisker marks on his cheeks that gave the man a feral animal look that just enhanced the desire Sasuke had for him.

"What do you want?" Suigetsu growled. It didn't take long for him to switch his mood. The blond man grinned causing Sasuke's heart to beat at a rate that could medal in the Olympics.

"Hope I didn't interrupt anything," the man spoke in a deep voice, "I didn't know that this bridge was private property." Sasuke held back a grin as shark boy and lava girl glared. The bi-polar Juugo was still set on docile and therefore didn't care about what was going on.

"Who are you?" Sasuke asked, he had to know this man's name, he knew that it was completely out of character for him.

"Uzumaki Naruto," the man said, accompanying it with a rather large grin. His smile faltered when he noticed the shocked silence that followed.

Suigetsu chocked on the beer he had been sipping "The Uzumaki Naruto! Of the Kyuubi Gang?" Sasuke mentally swore at himself, he should have realized it sooner, he had heard the description a million times of the tall tan blond with the whisker marks. And to top it all off he was wearing a shirt with the fricken Kyuubi on it.

"Ah so you've heard of me," he said though he didn't sound too happy about it and there seemed to be a sadness under his smile. Sasuke wondered why, he was part of one of the best gangs in the city yet he didn't seem to thrilled. He mentally ran through everything he knew about the gang and Naruto himself and had to admit that his limited knowledge, he had never been interested in either of the subjects before, didn't yield anything of use for this particular topic.

"And what does your boss want with us, we have nothing to do with Orochimaru's gang anymore," Suigetsu growled.

"_Of course not_," thought Sasuke, "_Orochimaru is dead_." Of course they didn't know that, he hadn't told anyone after he had killed his guardian, the only people who knew couldn't say anything because they were wanted themselves. He was pulled out of his memory by the sound of breaking glass. He looked to see a broken beer bottle by Naruto's feet, Suigetsu must have thrown it.

"Enough," Sasuke glared, "I'm not going to deal with this." He stalked away from the gathering, got on his bike and drove away. He was tired of Suigetsu, he would never listen and was too violent, if he didn't calm down soon they were going to get on the wrong side of the law. Sasuke couldn't afford to get the police looking into his record, if they started digging they could easily put him away for Orochimaru's murder. He was so absorbed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the sound of a motor following him.

Eventually he pulled over at a café, he always liked to have a cup of black coffee when he was upset, it was a habit he had picked up when he had been stuck in Orochimaru's gang. He entered the air conditioned building and pulled of his glasses and looking at the cashier, of course it was the pink haired annoyance and the coffee maker then had to be that girl with the white blonde hair. He sighed as he made his way over, they were the self decided co-presidents of the Sasuke fan club and always flirted with him.

"Sasuke-kun," The pink haired one squealed, "how are you today." Her tone was sweet to the point of nausea.

"I will take one large black coffee for here, please." The please was an afterthought and he hoped that she heard the dismissal in his voice.

"Right away Sasuke-kun," she smiled as sweet as could be, obviously she had ignored the tone, "hey Ino-pig customer wants a large black coffee for here." Why oh why couldn't she use that tone instead of the annoyingly sweet voice that she used with him.

"Fine forehead-girl," came the muffled reply. A moment later she came out with the coffee and squealed when she saw him. Sasuke flinched, was there some sort of class that taught girls to go over the sound barrier? "Sasuke-kun I made it extra special for you," her voice was just as nauseatingly sweet at the pink haired one's had been.

"Thanks," he muttered as he grabbed the coffee and found an empty table in the back corner to sit at. He thought about what had happened today and why Naruto had seemed sad when they realized that he was from Kyuubi's gang. And what could have happened while he wasn't paying attention. He was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of a chair being pulled back. He looked up and saw Naruto, even he couldn't hide the shock.

"Hey hey I just want to talk to you," Naruto said as he sat down, "no reason to freak out."

"What do you want?" Sasuke asked, he had his face back together and pulled out the famous Uchia glare, no matter how hot this man was he didn't have an excuse to sneak up on him and sit at the table like he owned the place.

"First I have a question."

"Hn?"

"Hey, chill out it's a simple question, I only want to know your name."

"Sasuke."

"You got a last name Sasuke?"

"Uchia"

"Holy shit, like the Uchia corporation Uchia."

"Hn"

"Okay, I will take that as a yes, why are you stuck in this life? I would think that someone with a life like that wouldn't get stuck in this world."

"Yeah, try telling that to Orochimaru."

"Sheesh, you got stuck with that creeper, that explains a ton."

"Hn"

"Don't talk much do you, well I guess that makes us a good match, if you can't tell by now I talk a lot more then I should."

"Hn"

"I will take that as a yes, hey where are you going?" Naruto asked as Sasuke stood up and walked away with his empty coffee cup crumpled in his hand.

"Home" He threw the cup away as a tan hand grabbed his forearm. He turned and glared at the blond man behind him.

"Sorry but your glare doesn't work on me. Now don't you think it's impolite to just leave someone who is talking to you without saying goodbye." There was a dangerous glint in his eye that Sasuke couldn't place. He almost lost it right then and sat back down but his Uchia pride wouldn't let him be cornered by this man and he pulled away. He didn't look back the entire way home.

It was when he got there that he let himself give in and he sank to the ground. He had almost lost his resolve against that man. Shaking his head he stood up and walked over to his laptop scowling as it loaded up, he never was much of a patient person. When Google was finally loaded he typed Naruto Uzumaki into the search box and hit enter. He clicked on the first result, a news article from twenty years ago, and began to read. His eyes widened in shock as he finally understood the meaning behind the blonde's sadness. He slammed his computer shut as he heard the garage slam and turned around to face his brother.

"Surprised to see me little brother," Itachi smirked receiving only a glare in reply. "Well I will leave you to your brooding then," with that Itachi left the room. Annoyed at his brother but more curious about the blond Sasuke opened his laptop and continued to search the past of the blond man called Naruto.

**The next day**

Pulling off his glasses the raven entered the shop. He hadn't wanted to meet up with the rest of his group today so had opted to go to the coffee shop instead, there was no way that he was going to be home when Deidara was horny. He glanced at the register only to find that the Pinky was working today, mentally sighing he made his way over to order his coffee.

"Sasuke-kun," she squealed, was it possible that she went higher pitched than yesterday?

"One large black coffee for here," he didn't even bother with the please, no use giving them anything they could take as a good sign.

"Of course Sasuke-kun, hey Ino-pig, one large black coffee for here," she smiled sweetly at him. Groaning inwardly he waited for the ever annoying blonde one to show up.

"One second forehead girl." The sound of liquid hitting a cup was heard and then the blonde appeared glaring at Sakura before turning to Sasuke and breaking out into a smile. "Oh Sasuke-kun I did my best making this coffee, it's extra special," she added with a wink to him.

"Thanks," he muttered before scanning the shop for a table. Locating one in the back he sat down to think more about what he had discovered. He only had a moment before he heard someone say Naruto and his head snapped up. Sure enough there was Naruto talking to the pink one, and she was glaring at him! Even though he should be jealous at the man's good luck he couldn't shake the irritation at Sakura for glaring at the gorgeous male. After getting his coffee the blonde turned and caught Sasuke staring, he waved and Sasuke fought down the blush trying to cover his cheeks. Uchia's didn't blush god damn it.

"You just can't resist my good looks can you?" the blond smirked.

"Don't flatter yourself, I was just wondering who could have made pinky so mad," was hi all clever retort.

"Ah you mean Sakura," why were they on a first name basis?, "yeah I've known her forever and she always gets really irritated with me, when we were younger I had this huge crush on her but she was all obsessed with this Sasuke…. Hey wait isn't your name Sasuke?"

"Hn," it seemed to be the only reply the Uchia could give, of course the blond was straight, he was mentally smacking himself, though he could have better taste then the pink one.

"So you're the one that she would always talk about, you seem a bit different then what she says but whatever. Now I have to talk to you but here doesn't seem like the best place."

"What about," he couldn't help himself, if it had been anyone else he would have just left the moment they sat down.

"Well," his hand reached up to the back of his head nervously, "life I guess, if you know what I mean." Sasuke did, and if the man wanted to talk about Orochimaru and the Kyuubi then Sasuke would let him, but he had been right here was not the place.

"We can go back to my place, my brother shouldn't be there right now." With that he stood and left throwing his empty cup away without looking at the black marker that one of the two stalkers had added. He got on his bike without making sure that the blonde was following and drove home.

**At Sasuke's house**

"Wow nice place you got here," it was the first time the blond had spoken since they had arrived.

"Hn," was the only response that he got as he was lead into the living room. Sasuke flipped on the light to reveal the darkly decorated room. Shrugging off his jacket he sat down on one of the many black leather chairs and stared at the taller blond man expectantly.

"Ah right," the man said nervously, "down to business then. Well since you don't seem like much of a talker I'll tell you my story first." He looked to the raven then continued when he received a nod of approval. "Well you see, the Kyuubi was my mom's brother, he was sorta the black sheep of the family and she hadn't talked to him in years. He had been kicked out of the house but just being related to him was hard for my mom. Well my dad didn't really care about all that but the day I was born he went on a rampage and killed a bunch of people, I don't know specifics but I think my mom was trying really hard to keep him out of trouble and she couldn't do that well giving birth or something."

"Hn," Sasuke had heard the pause and knew that he had to add something to the conversation, it must be very hard for the blonde to come out with all this about his past. The thing that Kyuubi was his uncle had been in his research but all the other stuff was new and just made the story more horrifying.

"Well you see," the blond continued like he hadn't even heard Sasuke, like he didn't even remember the other man was there, "right after I was born my parents realized that they had to stop Kyuubi. They took me with, I don't know why, and they faced him. They stopped his rampage but got killed in the process and he took me and had his gang raise me to be a fighter for him. My parents left a letter for me with my godfather just in case anything happened to them, they said that I had to try and stop him, they said…" at this point he was crying. Sasuke stood up and awkwardly put his arm around the others shoulder, he had never really ever been in this situation before and he was like a fish out of water with what to do.

"Sorry," Naruto mumbled, "I guess I am still a bit emotional about the whole thing."

"Hn," silently cursing himself for not having a better answer he walked back to his chair.

"Well that's my story, everything else is pretty obvious," the blonde brightened, "so now your turn, how did life screw you over?"

"Orochimaru," Sasuke couldn't help but growl when he said the name. "He killed my parents and framed my brother. I believed that my brother had done it and ran away from my guardian Kakashi for him when I was twelve. I went to Orochimaru because he said that he could give me the power to defeat Itachi, I was in his gang for three years before I found out that my brother was innocent and released the evidence of it to the police so they would stop chasing my brother. I moved to live with my brother but it was harder than expected to separate myself from the gang, it took until I was seventeen to get the three you met at the bridge and split."

"And you killed Orochimaru in the process." It wasn't a question it was a statement of fact given in a tone that could have been for discussing the weather. Sasuke's eyes widened, no one knew that he had done it, barely anyone even knew that the snake man was dead!

"How did you know that?" He demanded.

"You learn a few things when you work for the Kyuubi."

"Hn."

"Well it seems that both of us have royally fucked up lives." Sasuke nodded at this, "but it also seems that we can understand each other, this just may be the start of a beautiful friendship." His eyes almost seemed to sparkle when he said that but Sasuke couldn't hide the frown, a friendship wasn't exactly what he had in mind. "Oh so the princess isn't happy with a friendship," it was an almost flirtatious voice, no he couldn't let himself hope, and there was a glint in his eyes.

"I never said…" he trailed off as the blond man got closer to him and suddenly a pair of lips crashed against his own. The force would have pushed him back if it wasn't for the hand fisting his shirt and holding him there. He couldn't control his body, he fisted his hands in his hair and immediately granted entrance when he felt a tongue against his lips. He knew he shouldn't allow the blond to control the kiss, Uchia's were not uke's for heaven's sake, but you try denying a sexy blond. Sadly the need for air pulled the two apart.

"I thought you were straight," the Uchia panted.

"Huh aren't you a girl?" After receiving the iciest glare in known and unknown history the blond chuckled. "Did I ever say I was straight? Wait I'll answer that, no I did not. I'm bi. Now do we have to talk more about this or…" the blond was cut off by a pair of lips.

"You talk too much." And there started a steamy make out session. A few times they separated to remove each other's clothes and before he could realize what had happened they were both standing there stark naked. He gaped slightly at the blond's huge member before taking it in his mouth and sucking slightly, when he heard a moan he began to circle his tongue around the head and pumped all that he couldn't fit in his mouth with his right hand. He listened to the delicious moans while continuing his work. When he felt the blond start to buck he held his hips still with his hands before feeling his mouth fill with sticky cum. Swallowing he stood up and faced the already again aroused blond.

"Well someone knows how to give head," was the half moan response he got, "now turn around so I can fuck you hard against that chair." Sasuke complied, barely registering that he was willing playing uke. He felt and intruding digit and then another and squirmed at the uncomfortableness of it all. The scissoring motions started and soon a third digit was added to the mix. When he finally felt that he could deal with the fingers they were removed and something a lot bigger was added in their place. He winced slightly at the pain and appreciated that Naruto waited for him to give the signal before he began to thrust.

At first Sasuke felt that it wasn't all it was cracked up to be and they he felt his body get overcome with pleasure, his prostate had been hit dead on. Thrust after thrust it was hit until Sasuke felt glad for the chair since it was the only thing keeping him up. Suddenly all movement stopped, he turned to glare the blond into continuing before freezing in shock.

"Well well little brother, I always knew you would make a good uke," Itachi smirked, "know don't let me interrupt your fun." With that the two men were left alone in silence with an awkward tension between them. There is only so long two males in that position can stay still though and soon enough moans filled the room once more. Sasuke felt a hand grab his neglected member and soon the two came together.

"…Sasuke," the blond asked after a moment's hesitation.

"Hn."

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"WHAT?"

"I mean we barely know each other and there is all this…"

"You seriously are apologizing, I just had the best sex of my life AND I let the other guy be seme and he is fricken apologizing to me?"

"Oh so I was the best of your life huh?"

"Yes and you… wait NARUTO!"

"Yes princess," he asked innocently.

"Did you just trick me?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, it would have been more convincing if he had not been looking away.

"I can't believe you would…" he was cut off by a crushing kiss.

"Can't we just fuck and make up?"

"Why can you ask that so innocently?" Sasuke almost whined.

"Is that a yes?" Of course the blond didn't wait for an answer, it just wasn't his style.

And well the sex was good enough that the blond got away with just about everything that he pulled, can't say I blame him though.

**Please review :)**


End file.
